1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing system, and a data processing method each of which generates running performance information on a device based on the result of detection of a state of the device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in various manufacturing plants etc., running information on a manufacturing device (production equipment) is obtained and a production process is managed based on the running information.
An example of a method for obtaining running information on a manufacturing device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, which discloses a technique of detecting a running state of a machine by detecting, with a sensor outside the machine, a lightening state of a signal light indicative of a running state of the machine (a signal light indicating that the machine is in operation and a signal light indicating that the machine is at a halt due to abnormality).
Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of (i) preparing a layout showing a plurality of devices based on images obtained by a camera or cameras capturing the devices and indicators which are mounted on the devices and are indicative of running states of the devices, respectively, (ii) recognizing running information on the devices (colors of indicators) from the images of the indicators, and (iii) displaying the running information on the devices (colors of the indicators) on the layout.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique of detecting a state of a manufacturing device based on a signal supplied from the manufacturing device to an output device such as a warning light and a buzzer and calculating periods of times during which individual states continue. Specifically, in the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 3, a period of time from when a buzzer indicating occurrence of abnormality is activated to when the buzzer is deactivated is calculated as an operator moving time, and a period of time from when the buzzer is deactivated to when the manufacturing device starts to operate normally is calculated as a recovery working time.